bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Takanuva's Blog
Takanuva's Blog is a story source on bionicle.com that takes place during the summer. It is written from the view of Takanuva. July 1 My name is Takanuva, Toa of Light. For the past day? month? year? I have been traveling through other dimensions, trying to find my way to Karda Nui. I was sent on my journey by the Order of Mata Nui, who gave me vital information I must share with the Toa Nuva. Unfortunately, the mask whose power hurled me into the space between dimensions was damaged, so far the trip has been a rough one. Hopefully my next stop will be my own universe. July 3 I see a point of light in the distance. After three wrong destinations, I can only wish that this is Karda Nui. Fighting the currents of interdimensional space, I make for the spot. It is a portal opening to another reality. Desperately, I dive for it. On the other side, I land hard on a small island of mud. All around me is murky water and weird plant life. Have I found Karda Nui, the core of the universe, or simply another strange world not my own? July 7 I am in a swamp, surrounded by mist. Now and then, I spot a fin or a tentacle break the surface of the muddy water, but I don't see many other Rahi around. Am I where I am supposed to be? Using my new power of flight, I rise into the air. That's when I spot her - a Toa of Water, being menaced by a pale-white, skeletal monstrosity. I don't know if that's Gali or not, but I know a Toa in danger when I see one. Let's see if I can shed a little light on this with my power lance! July 10 A burst of light made the creature menacing my fellow toa stop and take notice. I expected it to attack, or scream out in rage, or do something else I wouldn't enjoy at all. Instead the look on its face was almost one of ... sadness and resignation. Almost as if it knew that I, or something like me, was coming, but had hoped against hope I wouldn't show up. Then it drifted down through the mud like a spirit and vanished. Wherever I am ... this is a very strange place. July 14 Using my newfound ability to fly (the result of the Makuta Virus i was exposed to in an alternate universe),i traveled to where the Toa was just getting to her feet. As I got closer i realized, that despite the differences in her armor, it was Gali. And despite how I looked she recognized me. "What are you doing here?" she asked ,even as I said, "Are you all right?" I told her it was a long, long story,and there time to tell it. We had to find the others-they had to know how mutch danger they were in! July 17 Gali looked at me as if she were just seeing me for the first time. "What happened to you?"she asked. "Your armor...your mask...and is ir me,or have you grown bigger? "The darkening of me armor and mask I knew about.It was a side-effect of the shadow leech attack on Metru nui. But I had grown in size? Yes,I guess I had though I had no idea why. What did it mean? Would it stop,or would I keep growing larger? A Turaga might know the answers,but there were none around. Like far too many situations I had been in lately,I would have to learn as I went. July 21